


Don’t You Touch Her

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I don’t know why, Joker and Harley Quinn AU, Joker/Harley Quinn AU, idk wtf I’m doing, i’m still writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Nick gets a little too handsy with Sonny’s girl.





	Don’t You Touch Her

Sophia was bored, just laying upside down on the couch. She kept changing the TV channel until someone swiped the remove from her hands. 

“Heeey! I’m tryna watch TV here!” She said before moving to sit properly on the couch. She looked over at the Cuban male as he chuckled. 

“So sorry, sweetheart. But you kept changing the channel and it was pissing me off.” The male said as she sat in the chair by the couch. Sophia slowly stood and made her way to him. She moved to sit on his lap and gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Nicky, I wanna go out! Can you take me somewhere? Hmmm?” Sophia asked. Nick groaned some as he slowly closed his eyes. How could he say no to her? She was smoking hot, beautiful and playing with his hair. 

“Where do you wanna go, calabaza?” Nick asked her softly. Sophia sat there and thought before a wicked grin moved over her lips. 

“That new clothing store! I think I need a new outfit. Don’t you think, Nicky? A nice, short dress? One that fits my curves perfectly?” Sophia said as she whispered into his ear. Nick groaned some at the thought of her in a very form fitting dress. Slowly, Nick opened his eyes with a smile. 

“I think I can arrange that. Did you want to go now or do you want to plan your little shopping spree?” Nick asked has his hands moved to sit on Sophia’s hips. She thought for a moment and shrugged. 

“I kinda wanna go but I always get in trouble for wingin’ it. Let’s plan, Nicky! Oooh, what color dress should I get? Blue? Red? Black?” Sophia thought of what colors she preferred. Nick’s mind kept showing himself imagines of the woman in the dresses, and even her removing them. 

“You’ll look smoking in any of them, Soph.” Nick said as he pulled her closer to him. Sophia squealed and giggled before a throat was cleared. 

“Am I missin’ somethin’ here?” Sonny’s voice echoed through the room. Sophia smiled at her boyfriend as she moved from Nick’s lap to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Nothin’ really. Nicky and I were gonna go out! Get me some new outfits, some nice dresses. Right, Nicky?” Sophia turned to the male who quickly adjusted himself in the seat. 

“Yeah. We were about to go plan it. How about you run off and I’ll meet you in a minute?” Nick said. Sophia nodded and skipped off to the little meeting room while Sonny took a few steps towards Nick. 

“You’re gettin’ pretty close to my girl, Amaro.” Sonny said. Nick rolled his eyes as he stood up. 

“And what if I am, Dominick? What are you going to do about it?” When he heard his birth name, Sonny winced slightly before pulling his gun and placing it under Nick’s chin. 

“Don’t you dare call me that again.” Sonny said through his teeth. Nick smirked at him. 

“Or what? You’re gonna blow my brains out? Think how sad your precious girl would be without her Nicky. You think she’d stay with a psycho like you?” Nick was pressing his luck with Sonny, something he normally did. Sonny growled as he pulled the gun away from Nick and turned to walk away. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch her again the way you were. I swear to God, I will cut your hands off, finger by fuckin’ finger.” Sonny threatened as he walked away. Nick just chuckled. 

“Is that a threat or a promise sunshine?” Nick called before walking towards the meeting room. When he got here, Sophia was bent over a large map of the city softly humming to herself. 

“So, is he gonna come? Or just you and me?” Sophia asked as she drew a red heart around the shop they were to visit. Nick smiled as he slapped Sophia’s ass before glancing at the map. 

“Just the two of us, calabaza. Now go get ready and get what we need.” Nick said. Sophia giggled as she quickly clapped her hands together before rushing off to find the needed supplies.


End file.
